Boys on the Radio
by xReadItAndWeepx
Summary: And finally she blew out each candle, one by one.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Digimon_ or its characters.

**Author's Notes: **This is a Sorato one-shot; though it is not a very happy one. Mention of Michi.

_

* * *

_

_Boys On the Radio_

* * *

"_I want what's yours_

_Oh, I'd give anything and _

_I'll take the pain_

_I wait alone_

_For what will never come and_

_I'll throw it all away"_

_-"Boys on the Radio," Hole_

* * *

"_Sora, get that thing out of my face," growled Yamato as he hastily covered his face with a book to avoid the lens of his girlfriend's video camera. She stuck her tongue out at him. _

"_You'll have to get used to this Yamato, if you want to be a rock star." She pushed the book down from his hands. In her best reporter voice she asked, "Now Ishida-san, what is the insipiration behind your songs?"_

_He grinned. "My super-sexy girlfriend."_

"_And how do you show your appreciation?"_

_His grin widened. _

"_Turn of f the camera and I'll demonstrate for you. And I am very thourouh when it comes to demonstrations."_

* * *

He hadn' t shown up again.

It was their anniversary and he was spending it at band practice.

She had cooked his favorite foods and bought his favorite brand of wine just for the occasion. The apartment was full of candles that she had personally lit and she had a mix-tape of both their favorite songs playing in the backround. It had taken all afternoon but she hadn't minded the work because she could imagine how surprised and happy he'd be when he saw it.

She decided as she sat in their apartment that she was exceptional at lying to herself.

She had known deep down that he wasn't going to show up, that he was once again going to pick his band over her. She had known but she had still hoped that he would decide that she took priority over his band mates for the first time in a long while.

She was an idiot.

He didn't care about her anymore, plain and simple. But still she clung on to the shreds of their relationship desperately trying to find a way to fix it. She put herself through the arguments, her tennis matches he never went to, the long nights she waited for him to come home, and all for nothing.

Because try as she might she couldn't make him love her.

So she threw away the food and poured the wine down the drain.

She turned off the music.

And finally she blew out each candle, one by one.

* * *

He had blown off their anniversary.

He shouldn't have done that, he knew,but he couldn't bring himself to care at the time. So what if he missed one dinner? His band had needed him and he couldn't let them down, not when they had a concert so soon and had to replace their drummer. He had spent the better part of the night and morning tring to get the new drummer to learn the music in time for their show.

He figured Sora would understand.

She knew he cared about her and wouldn't miss their anniversary for nothing.

So he had been pretty confident that he could smooth things over with his girlfriend as usual. He had bought a dozen yellow roses as well as a box of her favorite brand of chocolates. His confidence had remained strong until he stepped inside their apartment.

All of her things were gone.

The flowers and chocolate dropped out of his suddenl y slack hands to the floor as he stared around him in shock. In a daze, he scoured the apartment for a trace of her, that she had lived here, but found nothing.

There was a Post-It-Note on the kitchen door that he hadn't noticed before.

It said:

"_I'm sorry for having to break up with you on Post-It-Note, Yamato. But I'm tired of having to wait around for you to do anything. _

_I already removed all of my stuff from your place so you don't have to worry about giving anything back to me. I'm going to be at Tacichi and Mimi's place for a while, until I can find my own apartment. Call me there if you need something from me. _

_I'm sorry, Yamato. _

_But I can't do this anymore. I can't be the only one who cares anymore._

_-Sora_

He should be more upset, more shocked, he knew he should be.

But he can't say th at he didn't see this coming or didn't deserve it.

Because he did. He really did.

And now he was the one alone.

* * *

"_I know that you are rotten to the core_

_I know that you don't love me anymore_

_I know that you are rotten to the core."_

_-"Boys on the Radio," Hole_

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review. Constructive critisim accepted.


End file.
